fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
Special Request
Special Requests (Final Challenges) are quests that a life master issues to the player after they have reached God rank in a particular life and once the player has completed the Origin Island storyline. Activating a Special Request causes exceptionally powerful monsters to spawn in a specific location, normally accompanied by a just-as-exceptionally powerful boss. Defeating the boss will reward you with a special, rare item. After accepting the request for the first time, the player will be able to add the Life Master to his or her party. After completing the Special Request for the first time, the Life Master who issued the Special Request will reward the player 3 Gold Lunares Coins. Afterward, the player can accept the Special Request again but they will only be rewarded 1 Gold Lunares Coin for completing the quest. Life Special Requests This section lists and explains the Special Request for each one of the life classes. 'Paladin' Captian Mustang asks you to go to East Grassy Plains to battle and defeat the fearsome Ancient Napdragon and bring back the Crimson Scales that it drops as proof of its defeat. He says that the Ancient Napdragon threatened Castele many years ago and that the Crowned Champion, Gladstone Stone, was the only person who managed to defeat it. But Gladstone didn't slay it, he was only able to put it into a deep sleep. It is guarded by Fairy Dragons. 'Mercenary' Cervantes will ask you to go and slay The Lord of the Cursed, which is located in the Drysand Desert at night, he will want the Bone Dragon Horn, bring it to him and you will have completed this Special Request. Hunter Fern will ask you to go to Tortuga Archipelago and take down the Typhoon Bird, she'll want you to bring back the Wicked Bird Feather it drops to complete the Special Request. 'Magician (Wizard)' Jinx asks you to go into the Deep Elderwood to take down the evil spirit, Pumpking and bring back the Magic Power Orb as proof of its defeat. She says that her ancestors sealed away Pumpking long ago. 'Miner' Duglas asks you to head into Lava Cave to break the Golem Stone. If you plan to go after it, beware of high level Spirits of Fire and a powerful Fortoise that guards the Golem Stone. 'Woodcutter' Heyho asks you to head to the West Grassy Plains and cut down the Millennial Tree. Watch out for the powerful Mustardino that guards it. 'Angler' The Fisherman Sage asks you to go to Deepsea Cave to catch the dangerous Poseidon Swordfish, an agressive fish that is notorious for sinking ships. He tells you that he was the only Angler who came close to catching the Poseidon Swordfish, but unfortunately he failed. 'Cook' Alfredo asks you to make Ghastly Stew. It requires Ghost Meat which is dropped by the Undead Captain in the Nautilus Cave, Ghost Shells which are lying around in the same cave and Puerto Bream. 'Blacksmith' Vulcan asks you to go to Haniwa Cave to get the Gold Shard from the Legendary Bandit and pick up Bismuth Ingots from on top of the giant head in order to make a Sword of Heroes. 'Carpenter' Woody asks you to make Dreamy Rocking Chair with a Wild Horn from a Spinning Horn, some Dream Shards and some Fir Beams, all of which can be found at Mt Snowpeak Summit. 'Tailor' Madam Purl will ask you to make 1 Plushy Cottage, then bring it back to her as proof that you have created the decoration. You can get the materials from East Levitania. 'Alchemist' Flamel will ask you to make 1 Djinn Talisman, then bring it back to him as proof that you have created the accessory. You can get the materials from the Subterranean Lake. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quests Category:Game Mechanics Category:Special Requests Category:DLC only